


A Royal Scandal

by Longanimals



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bestiality, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deaf Character, Ephebophilia, F/M, Girl Penis, Incest, Inflation, MILFs, Milking, Multiple Penetration, Muscles, Oral Sex, Other, Physical Disability, Plants, Pregnancy, Romance, Sex Pollen, Showers, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Callum, Ezran and their Aunt Amaya are on a vacation to the family's Banther lodge. Callum, being the horny teenager that he is, peeks in on his Aunt while she's taking a shower. She notices, and seduces him into breeding her. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Amaya/Callum (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. A Royal Scandal

The King and Queen of Katolis were getting down and dirty with some royal politics over the next week. Neither of them wanted to, but bureaucratic red tape was a necessary evil in their line of work. They wanted to get through this business as quickly as possible, which meant eliminating all possible distractions. First and foremost, their children.

The two monarchs decided to send the boys on a vacation to the family-owned Banther Lodge, supervised by the Queen’s sister, Amaya. Ezran was ecstatic, seeing it as time to play outside nonstop. Callum, the sullen teenager that he was, didn’t want to go away from his room, but decided not to cause any unnecessary problems. They packed their bags and left via carriage.

General Amaya was already waiting for them when they arrived. She was standing outside, and when she saw the carriage approaching, she put on a wide smile. Ezran bolted out of the cart and ran towards his aunt.

“Auntie Amaya! I missed you!” She picked him up and squeezed her nephew lovingly. When she was all hugged out, she set him back down. Callum exited their ride in a calmer manner. “Hi, Aunt Amaya,” he said pleasantly.

Their aunt waved her hands around in practiced motions. Growing up around a deaf relative, Ezran and Callum were both very familiar with sign language, so a translator wasn’t necessary for this family visit.

“Hello, boys! I missed you so much!” She signed. “We can do whatever you want to, so let’s go!”

Even though she wasn’t speaking, there was an undeniable feeling of love radiating from her body language. “I want to play outside!” Ezran said eagerly.

“We can do that. Are you joining us, Callum?” she invited with her hands. 

“Sure, why not?” The older brother accepted. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do.

* * *

The three of them ran around, wrestled, and played games until the sun set. Once Ezran started to slow down, the other two knew that it was time to call it a night. Amaya tucked in the younger brother and kissed him on his forehead as he drifted off to sleep. “I’m going to take a shower, and you probably should too,” she signed to Callum.

“Okay. Good night, Aunt Amaya. See you tomorrow,” he replied.

“Good night, sweetheart,” she signed, making him blush with embarrassment.

Callum went to his room and laid down on his bed. It turns out that playing with his family was exhausting! As soon as he thought this, he heard the water turn on and hit the floor beneath it. Auntie’s in the shower…

An image scratched at the back of his mind. He pictured his aunt naked, the water running down her full breasts and onto the tile, soap bubbles all over her skin and her hands massaging her sore muscles…

The teenager shook his head. This was his aunt! It was crazy to think about her like that!

But his thoughts didn’t agree with his body. A tentpole was forming in his pants, and he couldn’t ignore it. He reached down and started to stroke it through his clothes. This did little to relieve the tension, and only served to make him even more frustrated.

She’s still in the shower, a devilish voice whispered. We could go in and see how your fantasies match up with the real deal. The idea of doing something so perverted with one of his family members made him harder than ever, and he couldn’t resist any longer. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

She couldn’t hear him, and he used this to his advantage as much as he could. He opened the door ever so carefully and was hit by a wall of steam. The shower curtain was open, and Callum saw every inch of his naked aunt’s body. Not wanting to be spotted, he poked a single eye through a crack in the door and observed. Her eyes were closed, and she was busy lathering soap into her short brown hair. On one side, the water went down her back and fell off at her ass, which protruded rather far from her body. On the other, it ran down the side of her head and fell off at her C-cup breasts. Most of her body was muscular, carrying a six pack, meaty thighs, and powerful arms. There was one thing, however, that stuck out to Callum. She had a penis, and a rather large one at that. It was thick, and skin was covering the head. Two ripe balls hung below her dick, making her body the perfect mix of masculine and feminine.

Callum shut the door and retreated to his room. He took off his pants and immediately started jerking off. This is wrong, a small part of him protested. But she was so hot! His hormone-crazed mind was racing with thoughts of his aunt in all kinds of naughty situations. He was so caught up in masturbating that he didn’t even notice that she had gotten out of the shower and was now standing at his doorway wearing nothing but a baggy t-shirt. She cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips.

The prince nearly jumped out of his skin. He blushed a deep crimson and put his hands over his crotch, ineffectively hiding his shame.

“Uh...H-hi, Aunt Amaya…” he said sheepishly, trying to resist his boner getting any bigger from seeing her again.

“I saw you when I was in the shower, you know,” she signed.

“Y-you did? Dammit…”

She smiled warmly and motioned “It’s okay. That’s normal for boys your age.”

“Really? Uh, okay. So...you’ll forgive me then?”

She shook her head. “Oh no, you’re not getting off that easy.” She then made some signs that her nephew hadn’t seen before. She made a circle with one hand and stuck a finger in it with her other, made a heart shape with her hands and put it over her stomach, and held her arms diagonally across her torso.

Callum didn’t quite get the exact meaning of what she just signed, but he still understood the point she was trying to make. She wanted him to have sex with her and get her pregnant.

“Wait...are you sure about that? I mean...we’re related…”

She placed a finger on his lips, telling him to be quiet. She was quite a bit taller than her nephew, and being with her made Callum feel...safe. She squatted down and started giving him deep, passionate kisses. He felt her tongue gently wrestle with his own and saw her half-lidded eyes. This wasn’t a kiss between family members, this was a kiss between lovers. He closed his eyes and gave in, letting his more-experienced aunt take the lead. They made out for what felt like hours, but in reality was only about two minutes. Amaya pulled away, wiped the saliva from her lips and giggled. She was still wearing a caring, motherly expression that made Callum feel loved.

“Take off your shirt,” she signed. He obeyed, shirt now on the floor and completely naked. His aunt smiled sultrily and squatted down, now eye-level with his groin. She simply stared at it for a few moments, entranced by the sight of a young, virgin cock. She licked her lips and then opened them, preparing to suck off her nephew. The general took in the tip, tongue tracing figure-eights on his urethral hole. After about 30 seconds of teasing him like this, she kicked it up a notch. Amaya used her practiced blowjob skills to the max, taking her nephew’s dick all the way in without even flinching, her tongue’s assault on his tip not relenting for a second. It was a lot for the boy to take, especially considering that he just had his first kiss less than a minute ago.

Instinctually, Callum went to grab her head and force her down further, but Amaya shot a look up at him, with daggers in her eyes. I think she’s enjoying this more than I am…

Once the MILF had gotten a taste for his dick, she pulled away, a strand of saliva still connecting her lips and his shaft. It released with a wet *pop!* and Amaya let out a satisfied “Ahhh…” Callum’s dick was throbbing, slightly blue-balled from not cumming inside of his aunt’s mouth.

She stood up and bent herself over his bed, her nether regions now exposed for him. She looked back and grinned, giving him permission to do whatever he wanted. The young prince approached her and the first thing he focused on was her ass. It was huge! He put a hand on it and caressed one of the cheeks. It was pleasingly plush, and contrasted heavily with the tight muscles of the rest of her body. He traced a finger along the inside of her crack, the tip catching on her asshole for a split second. She gasped and giggled before wagging a finger at him, as if to say “Naughty, naughty.”

He squatted down and examined her vagina. It smelled flowery, probably because of the soap she had used. He gently opened up the vulva and peered inside. It looked...warm. He stuck one finger inside and felt around. She groaned at the sudden intrusion, but didn’t tell him to stop. He moved his index finger around in circles, feeling up her walls. It was comfortably warm, and she opened up relatively easily. Sticking another finger in, he continued to just rub at her insides as deep as he could. Whatever he was doing was working, as her moans got louder and a clear liquid trickled out of her slit and down his arm. He kept stimulating her until she let out a muffled scream and squirted a jet of hot liquid out of her pussy...right onto Callum’s face. He just sat there, eyes-closed, and waited for it to pass. Eventually, the stream slowed, and Amaya’s screams were replaced with heavy panting. He licked his lips and tasted his aunt’s sweet cum.

He decided that he had done a good job at foreplay, and that it was time to move on to the main course. The general was still reeling from her intense orgasm, and genuinely wasn’t expecting her nephew to press the head of his dick onto her entrance so boldly. Such confidence...He’s truly King material...She thought dreamily to herself. Since he wasn’t hearing any protests, Callum put his hands on the soft ass in front of him and slowly pushed into her cunt.

The prince was experiencing so many sensations that he was a little overwhelmed. He hadn’t even thought about how he just lost his virginity to his aunt. He was more focused on the feeling of her womanhood. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and it was certainly nothing like masturbation. She was at least twice his age and much more sexually experienced, and because of this, her walls were quite loose. It didn’t feel bad by any stretch, and the looseness combined with the temperature made the MILF feel welcoming and comfortable.

The teenager let out a moan, and his aunt looked back and smiled. She couldn’t sign, but her expression said “You’re doing great” and encouraged Callum to please her as best he could. He slid in deeper until he was at the base, and felt the warmth of her thighs on his own when they connected. He stayed still for a moment, savouring the feeling of having lost his virginity, and continued moving. He began to pick up the pace, increasing his thrusting to a healthy allegro. He looked down at the action. His shaft was slick from her natural lubricant, and he saw its shine every time it peeked out of her pussy. She still had a shirt on, but her ass was still visible, jiggling whenever it was hit by his hips. Lastly, he noticed her dick swinging like a pendulum as she was thrust into. It was mesmerizing. He wanted to be repulsed by it, but instead he was attracted, like a moth to a flame. 

Without losing speed, he lifted one hand from her motherly hips and started moving it down to her dick. He wrapped his hand around her shaft and started stroking. It was a completely subconscious action, like doing it was a predetermined necessity. Amaya gasped, not expecting this to happen, but she allowed it. The prince stroked up and down, just like he did with his own dick, and felt how her foreskin covered the head whenever he pulled down. He massaged her entire length. Her cock was impressive, and Callum shuddered when he thought about her having sex with other people with something so fat.

He realized that his other hand was still resting on her hips, so he put it to work. He grabbed her doughy ass and stuffed as much of it as he could in his palm. While her cock was rock-solid, her butt was squishy, and he admired the contrast that she had.

Meanwhile, on her end, Amaya was moaning nonstop, drunk on the pleasure of being fucked by her nephew. He was a surprisingly good lay, for a virgin, and even if he wasn’t, she would still love it. She thought about how much trouble she would be in if anyone found out about this. She would be fired from her job as general, ostracized by her family, exiled and possibly executed. In the kingdom’s eyes, she was committing a sin, and thinking about how dangerous this was made it all the more exciting. She also imagined Ezran waking up and seeing this happening. Oh god, Ezran...The general grabbed a nearby pillow and buried her face in it to muffle any noises she might make.

His dick was far from the biggest she’d taken. Hell, it was probably smaller than her own. But the fact that he only went about halfway up her vagina didn’t stop him, and very few guys had given her a reacharound before. Her nephew didn’t have a huge cock, but he made up for it with his genuine enthusiasm to please her, which separated him from everybody else she’d fucked before.

In his left hand, he felt her dick twitch and pulse, and heard his aunt groan in anticipation. Before he could react, she was cumming all over his hand. It was piping hot, and whatever he didn’t catch spilled out onto the floor. She had a lot stored up, but now her balls were empty, Calum’s hand painted white by their contents. He lifted his hand up to his face and stared at his cum-dripping hand. He wanted to lick it, but he had other things to worry about.

The young prince felt his own orgasm rising, and felt like he should warn his aunt. She patted her hips, but she just laid there, dazed from pleasure. Callum didn’t know what to do. He was going to cum in a matter of seconds, and there simply wasn’t enough time for him to pull out. But...did he even want to pull out? Amaya used the sign language for “baby”, so maybe she wanted him to cum inside. Plus, he felt so comfortable inside of her, he never wanted to leave. He felt right at home, so there was no need to pull out. So, he placed both hands on her hips, gripped firmly, pushed in as deep as he could, and braced for his orgasm.

His climax was exponentially better than when he did it by himself, and he lost control of his voice. He closed his eyes and moaned like a girl as his semen shot out of his dick and into his aunt’s womb. Below him, the MILF gave her own muffled grunts from her feminine orgasm and from feeling her womb fill with his seed. She just so happened to be ovulating on the day that her nephew peeked in on her naked, so she seized this opportunity and hoped that she could finally get pregnant.

Once he was done, Callum pulled out and collapsed faceup onto the bed. Amaya rolled over onto her back and smiled huskily at her nephew.

“You were amazing,” she signed.

“T-thanks, you were too…” he replied sheepishly.

The general planted a kiss on his forehead and placed her hand on her belly. She swore she could almost feel her eggs being fertilized, and was so excited that she was finally having a baby! She wrapped her arm around her nephew and pulled him in, and they slept peacefully side-by-side.


	2. I Said Please Calm It Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya, now pregnant with Callum's child, goes on a hunting trip in the woods. She encounters a strange species of plant that feeds off of her bodily fluids, and she can't help but indulge it.

General Amaya opened up the cupboard and frowned. It had been a while since the Banther Lodge had guests, and the current residents had finished up the last of the ingredients with last night’s dinner. The nearest market was a dozen miles away, and they didn’t have any quick means of transportation. So, Amaya saw that she needed to take matters into her own hands and get food the old fashioned way.

She donned a set of leather armor, which she had custom made herself. Not nearly as protective as her bulky metal suit, but much more flexible. Besides, she wasn’t going to war, she just needed to kill a few deer. She brought a steel dagger and an elven-made bow, ideal for a hunting trip. In addition, she brought a compass and a canvas sack for storing any smaller items she found.

“Alright, boys, I’m going to get some food. Callum, you’re in charge. I’ll be back by dusk,” She signed to the children before giving them both a kiss on the forehead and venturing into the forest.

Amaya was a well-trained huntress, despite her condition. She knew how to feel the vibrations of woodland creatures against her skin, which was better than hearing in some cases. Her main target was a deer or even a wild boar that she could bring home and eat. But, just in case, she filled her bag up with nuts, berries, and other edible plants she found on her journey.

She searched for about an hour, keeping distinct note of how far she was from the Lodge at all times. For the past 40 minutes, she had had an ache down in her loins. She wanted to chalk it up to her hormones from being pregnant, but it was still far too early for that to be noticeable. The general tried to push through it, but it was getting a little difficult to ignore.

She tried to collect more fruit to keep herself occupied, but it was no use. After 30 more minutes, she had to get some relief. She leaned back against a tree and pulled her pants and panties down to her ankles, exposing her dripping snatch and throbbing erection. The cold nip of the forest air felt wonderful, and she let out a contented sigh.

She had wrapped a hand around her shaft and started to stroke when she looked up and saw a rabbit staring at her. She giggled, thinking about how strange this must look to the innocent creature. “You wouldn’t mind a show, would you, Mr. Bunny?” she thought to herself. Before she could continue masturbating, the rabbit scurried to her right. She followed it with her eyes and saw that it was sniffing a strange-looking plant.

Amaya waddled over to the plant for closer inspection. At first, she didn’t know why she felt so attracted to it, but then she saw it. The bunny had led her straight to one of the rarest plants in Katolis. She didn’t know its name, but she knew of the legends behind it. Supposedly, this herb took sustenance from sexual fluids, whether it be from humans, animals or anything in between. She always wondered how it did this, but now she knew. In the middle was a tubular flower, about a foot long, and was particularly wide at the top. Surrounding it were a mess of vines, all of them tipped with a smaller, rounder bulb, about an inch in both length and width. Obviously, the species had evolved to accommodate for male and female genitalia. Lucky for this particular specimen, it was about to get its fair share of both.

She took off all of her clothes and discarded them to the side. The rabbit watched curiously from a short distance away at the general’s perverted actions. She kneeled down onto the grass in front of the pipe-like flower. The plant had somehow sensed her presence, and the bell-ended vines surrounding her opened up to secrete heady pheromones.

Amaya was already quite fond of the forest’s natural scent, but this smell sunk into her pores and went directly to her brain. She inhaled deeply, intoxicating herself on the sinfully sweet smell. Fuck, she was hornier than ever, which was exactly the herb’s intention. She gently grabbed the flower and held it steady while she lined her cock up with its opening. Once she was good to go, the MILF hilted herself inside

Inside the plant was a texture she had never felt before, at least, not on her dick. The walls were as silky smooth as water, and were coated with a thin layer of sap that stuck to her skin. Immediately, her shaft felt like needles were being stuck into it at every possible angle, making her wince. The pain went away shortly thereafter, but when she looked down, the flower was bulging far bigger than it should have been. In addition, her balls felt like they were getting heavier with each passing second. The sap had to have been some kind of natural aphrodisiac. Combined with the pheromones and her already lusty state, her mind was now hazy, thinking only of sex.

She pulled her motherly hips back before shoving them forward again. With her last scrap of rational thought, she noticed that there was no resistance going in or out, despite how her cock had grown two sizes and was covered in syrup. She made a mental note to harvest this plant to study its magical properties, which she promptly forgot.

The deaf woman was so caught up in the feeling of the flower around her dick that she forgot about the vines below her. They rose up and started touching various parts of her body. Two of them snaked around her ankles and travelled up to her breasts, taking one each. She looked down when she felt the curious sensation and saw the buds at their tips open up and latch onto her nipples. They felt just like a pair of lips and sucked like babies. The mother-to-be cooed. Was this what it felt like to breastfeed? She noticed her boobs gradually feel heavier. She took her hand and cupped one of them. It was definitely bigger than it was this morning! She’d say that she was a whole cup size bigger now, bumping her up to a D-cup. In addition, her nipples felt more sensitive, like they were dicks that could cum! In fact, her nipples were cumming right...now!

And as she thought this, her nipples squirted out nutritious, motherly breast milk, which the plant slurped down happily. She shivered, knowing that this was only the first orgasm of a very, very long session.

Another vine lifted off the ground, this time aiming for her balls. They were plenty heavy at this point, sagging about halfway down her meaty thighs. It spiraled around the top of her sack and gently tightened. The tip of the vine continued forward to tease the balls themselves, multiplying her masculine pleasure.

A fourth plant-like appendage arose and went for the area right behind her nuts. Her cunt was dripping with womanly pleasure, having been ignored so far. The vine wasted no time in spreading her apart and pushing itself in. The bulb wasn’t that much, she had taken far bigger in the past, but the waxy texture of its skin was a pleasant new sensation. Similar to the vines on her nipples, the flower inside her opened up to drink up her feminine juices.

A fifth vine rubbed itself on the entrance of her anus. Amaya gasped. Despite all her sexual experience, she had never done anal. She was a little wary, but she felt comfortable with losing her anal virginity to an herb. She took her free hands and spread her doughy asscheeks, providing easy passage for the vine. The bell-ended tip pushed itself in and spread. The MILF’s eyes widened. It felt so much bigger inside her virgin asshole than her well-used pussy. The plant started inching itself into her bowels, using its own waxy skin as lube.

A sixth vine slithered up in front of her face. The depraved general smiled lazily and instinctually opened her mouth. She leaned forward until the head was in position inside her mouth and shut her jaw. She rolled it around on her tongue like it was a piece of candy, savoring its naturally sweet flavor. It opened up like it did in the rest of her holes, and she licked the inside. It was coated in the same sap as the flower currently on her dick, complete with a sugary taste and mind-numbing dose of aphrodisiacs.

Just when she thought the plant was done, two more vines appeared and tied themselves around her wrists. They lifted her arms up and away from her ass. She was now completely at the plant’s mercy.

Eight vines and a flower on her manhood were all working together to milk her of her bodily fluids. Needless to say, it was working. Her thoughts were almost completely blank from her sexual overindulgence. A weaker woman would’ve broken a long time ago, but her powerful body and mind allowed her to enjoy the parasitic plant’s peculiar pleasures.

She wondered how long it had been since she had started. Were Ezran and Callum worried? What if they came out and found her? What if another hunter or Moonshadow Elf passed by and saw the general in her lewd state? A tiny part of her wanted to expose herself to the kingdom as a shameless slut who couldn’t finish a single hunting trip without fucking a plant. Speaking of which, how many victims had this plant claimed? Was it feeling the same pleasure as she was, or was this just a necessity?

Thinking about how dangerous this situation was pushed her over the edge. Her eyes rolled back and she let out a muffled moan around the flower in her mouth. She hilted inside the fleshlight flower and climaxed. The plant greedily drank up its bounty, not letting a single drop spill. The flower’s walls were gently sucking her dry while the vine on her balls’s teasing went into overdrive. Her vaginal walls spasmed as she climaxed, and the vine inside her guzzled that down, too. She was overwhelmed with maternal love as her breast milk squirted into the hungry mouths of the plants. She could feel her substantial balls shrinking as she orgasmed. Amaya’s body was a tool, a plaything for the plant, and she honestly didn’t mind.

* * *

Hours passed. She orgasmed more times than she could count. Once she was well and truly spent, the plant released its grasp on her body. Her strength sapped, she collapsed limply. She looked down at her body. Her dick, balls, and breasts had shrunk back to their normal sizes. She figured that the drugs had worn off, reverting her body, but her mind needed time to recover. The vines’ intense suction had left dark purple hickeys on her nipples, marking her as an impure woman. But she would worry about that later. The general closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

When she awoke, she noticed two things. One, that it was dusk and she had to return to the lodge, no matter how little food she had. Two, that the rabbit from earlier was on top of her and thrusting its cute animal cock between her breasts. She wanted to shoo it away, but it was so adorable! She lay there and smiled, watching the bunny have its way with her for the next few minutes, even pushing her tits together to help him along. He climaxed, shooting cum onto her neck, and she cooed. She gently picked him up and set him on the ground next to her and he scurried away. She stood up, dusted herself off, and got dressed. She needed to get back to the lodge, the boys were probably worried sick! So, the lewd woman set off on her path back home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
